Forum:Royal Knights, who would you have?
So undoubtedly some members of the Royal Knights have never really proven why they deserve to be part of this elite group; we've just been told that they are strong. So this is my list of Digimon that have either proven that they deserve the title of Royal Knight or is a Digivolution of a Digimon or Digimons that I believe are worthy. If you believe another Digimon is worthy or one on my list is unworthy or even have your own list leave a comment below. So then to begin The Royal Knights that I think should retain their title, but perhaps with a few suggestions: 1. Omnimon - Do I really need to give my reason why? The only changes I would make is for him to be the Co-Founder (along with Imperialdramon) and Leader of the Royal Knights. As well I would either make him a descendant of Susanoomon or Susanoomon as a Slide evolution as they are equal in power and very similar Digimon, but having both does seem Redundant to me. As well his two halves would also be considered "one" of the Royal Knights. 2. Gallantmon- He came over the beast inside of him and stopped the D-Reaper from consuming the human world. The only changes I would make to him would be for him to serve as a Knight of Ophanimon and have a close relationship to her, and with her power he can become Gallantmon Crimson Mode. As well in this version he would be The Royal Knight's Second in Command. 3. UlforceVeedramon/Magnamon- He is half of the Warrior (Imperialdramon) that saved the Human world from the hands Armageddon, helped save both worlds from Myotismon and Co-founded the Royal Knights. As I said before I don't want the Royal Knights to be redundant and have a lot of Veemon Digivolutions so I just made these two into slide evolutions of the same member. These 3 are the only members of the Current Royal Knights that I believe deserve their title, below are the Digimon (mostly partner digimon) that I believe deserve the title of Royal Knight: 4. GranKuwagamon/ GrandisKuwagamon- The other half of Imperialdramon. So yeah most of these digimon will be the evolved form of the Adventure Digidestined, cause hey throughout two seasons they proved that they were willing to give it all to save the digital world. Well both forms would be considered part of the Royal Knights I believe that GrandisKuwagamon would be his preferred form as it is more human and fits better his role as a Knight. As well as he represents both Kindness and (possibly) Knowledge he is a Master Strategist and will do anything to minimize damage to the local area in a fight. 5. Rapidmon (Armor)/ MegaGargomon- He helped Gallantmon fight the D-reaper and helped Magnamon fight an infected Cherubimon. He can Switch between forms depending on whether the situation needs speed or firepower. 6. Valkyrimon/Hououmon - She represents Birdramon, Aquilamon, and Angewomon. While she mostly fights as Valkyrimon she can switch forms when the need arises. 7. Vikemon/Plesiomon - He's a Warrior of the cold and can become a dragon of the sea. Like the others before he represents Gomamon and Armadillomon. 8. Sakuyamon - A Female Warrior that helped Gallantmon defeat the D-reaper. Is the most trained in the arts of magic among the Knights. 9. Justimon - A Cyborg Warrior who also helped Gallantmon defeat the D-reaper. He's a Warrior with unwavering loyalty to justice. All of the Digimon above me I truly believe have proven themselves to earn the Title of Knight, the next ones I am a little iffy on because they either are repetitive, would be more of an unofficial 13th member/adviser or I just hated Mimi. 10 HerculesKabuterimon(X) - He helped to save the World from Mystiomon and like GrandisKuwagamon is a Master Strategist. The Main Reason I wouldn't have him be a Royal Knight is he would be Repetitive with GrandisKuwagamon on the team, along with the fact that his real form his very monstrous; I would rather have him be in his X form. 11. Seraphimon - He is the keeper of "Gods" law just as are the Royal Knights. Even though he is the one to receive orders it is Omnimon who decides whether or not to act on them. 12. Rosemon - Helped in the Battle against Mystiomon, even though she is considered the weakest in the group, watch out cause she has thorns. 13. Gaiomon - A little bit repetitive with Omnimon's Greymon half counting as half of a Knight but I see him as being a redemptive Black WarGreymon and he would be more of an unoffical Member. So that's my list, who do you guys think should be Royal Knights? Who of my list shouldn't be? Leave your thoughts down below! Knightmare · [Talk] 02:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC)